


Big Kisses

by englandaru



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tony Feels, Tony Fluff, Tony Stark Has A Heart, they're married, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandaru/pseuds/englandaru
Summary: If Rhodey had more self control when it came to Tony, he'd be a lot less happy.A drabble. Not the best, but also not bad.





	

If Rhodey had more self control when it came to Tony, he wouldn't be mentally checking and rechecking all the things they'd done that day to make sure they weren't about to get yelled at. If Rhodey had more self control when it came to Tony, he wouldn't have stood at an alter and confessed his love for him in front of all their friends and families. If Rhodey had more self control when it came to Tony, he wouldn't be granting his request for 'big kisses' in the middle of a debriefing.

To be fair though, it was a very unprofessional debriefing. Steve was distracted, apparently trying a new technique that involved being overly nice to everyone in the room, and he seemed to be struggling to keep it up. Sam seemed to be texting under the table. The rest that weren't being talked to specifically were having their own conversations. And then there was Tony, who looked like he was a part of the chair he was in, one leg propped against the arm, heel resting on his knee. He looked relaxed, not stressed, not nearly red in the face with poorly concealed frustration and worry over whatever business Spider Man had gotten into. It was laid back. They hadn't leveled any buildings, much to everyone's pleasure, and Tony had planned for a week long team building camp that involved bonding activities and healthy snacks. 

Rhodey was not relaxed. He was calm, appreciative of the atmosphere, but he was not relaxed because Tony was staring at him. Not staring back was hard. He knew the other man's eyes were glued to him, he knew that other people could see that if they looked up. He also knew that Tony wanted him to stare back. It was a challenge. But he wasn't giving in. And Tony became antsy quick. And soon, their chairs were pressed together and Tony was staring again, except this time he could hear him breathing. Which of course was good, it was good to know that Tony was breathing, but it was bad, bad that Tony was close and staring and quiet because that meant he wanted something.

"Give me big kisses." An annoyingly casual voice demanded directly next to his ear. So that was it. And now he couldn't ignore him anymore. What did one even say to that? 'No' was the correct answer. 'No' was an instinct even though Tony would persist until he got his big kisses. 'No' was harmless and very important in any relationship, especially any relationship involving Tony Stark. But today was calm and the mood wasn't right for 'No'. So he obeyed and pressed three kisses to slightly puckered lips, thoroughly enjoying the way his husband snorted with surprise. 

Steve was still distracted and Sam was no longer texting, but the others were still doing their own thing. Rhodey could get used to debriefings like these. Tony wasn't in trouble, and neither was he, and sure, maybe Tony had slipped a hand into his and Rhodey couldn't help but furrow his brows in a mockery of a displeased look, but it was okay. They were alright. And Tony laughed because neither of them was letting go. Yeah. If Rhodey had more self control when it came to Tony, he'd be a lot less happy right now, and that would be a shame.


End file.
